Keeping His Words
by fanfictionfever
Summary: When Arthur loses his temper at a world meeting, it's Alfred he has to answer to. *contains spanking of an adult in a none sexual situation


Mellow! This was done as a commission on Deviantart. Love to know what you guys think, and if you're interested about commissions pm or look at my DA page.

Keeping His Word

"'Arty," Alfred whispered in his ear. "We have a meeting to get to."

Arthur groaned in reply. Many would think that Arthur Kirkland, personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was the morning person and his boyfriend Alfred Jones, personification of the United States, was the late sleeper. With the amount of energy that Alfred has, that wasn't true by any means.

Alfred chuckled, "If it was up to me Iggy, I'd let you sleep." Alfred then moved on to step two of trying to wake up Arthur, a kiss on the cheek.

The Englishman then gave up trying to stay in bed, "Fine, but I want tea." He pouted a bit though, knowing that he could only do that in front of Alfred. After a kiss in the morning Alfred would get a bit more cruel to wake him up; first by tearing the blankets off, then by turning on the lights, and finally pouring water on him if necessary. Sad to say, it had gotten to the last step several times. Some days it was just easier to get up after step one or two.

"Already got ya covered," Alfred said grinning. "It's in the kitchen waiting for you to say good morning."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I never say good morning because mornings aren't good."

"Nope, you're just a grumpy old man." Alfred teased as he headed toward the kitchen area of their hotel room. Francis had been kind enough to set them up nicely this time, since they were in Paris for the world meeting. That didn't stop the couple from searching the room for cameras though.

"I am not," Arthur huffed following Alfred. "I just don't like mornings, especially without tea." Speaking of which, there it was sitting on the counter for him. Salvation in a cup. "How long do we have?"

"Long enough for you to enjoy your tea and get ready," Alfred replied confidently, he had learned early, back in his colony days, that Arthur didn't accept being late for anything. "Although, we're going to have to grab something to go for breakfast since I let you sleep in a bit longer than I should've."

Arthur shrugged, he wasn't a stranger to on the go breakfast. They were in Paris, France for the world meeting, surly there would be something good within the few blocks. That and, they had to walk to get to the meeting anyway. "Thanks, love." he said smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the way to the meeting they had found a nice, little café that sold pretty good coffee, for Alfred, and croissants for breakfast. Arthur might have his problems with the frog from their shared history, but even he had to admit that some, not all, of the best food was from France. After all, scones were delicious, the rest of the world just doesn't know what they're talking about.

To the displeasure of the couple, there were nametags as to where everyone was suppose to sit. Germany must've gotten there early; perhaps he left Italy and Prussia behind, again. Which meant that the nations would be separated, depending on the German's mood, by either geographic location, presentation order, or country name. In any of those instances, Arthur would have to sit away from Alfred and sadly, close to the frog. It was already looking to be a wonderful meeting, not.

They had arrived approximately five minuets before the world conference was to begin. Just enough time to find their seats and greet a few nations without, hopefully, getting into a fight.

Then, Arthur saw them and groaned, he thought that they weren't going to come. "Bloody hell," he said under his breath, just loud enough for Alfred to hear him.

"What?" Poor Alfred was as oblivious as always.

"Scotland, Ireland and Wales are here," Arthur hissed and glared at the three.

"So?" Alfred replied. He knew that Arthur had a bit of a grudge against his brothers, but never really understood it. After all he got along just fine with Mathew; other than a few incidents, when he was yelled at for three hours being one such case.

Arthur wanted so badly to smack some sense into the American, "So, they'll probably torture me while they're here."

Alfred shrugged, "Then this will be a good time to test the deal we made."

Now, Arthur wanted to smack himself. Ah yes, that deal about watching his temper was surly going to get in the way. "This shouldn't count," he complained, hoping that Alfred would let him off. Alfred normally got his way with the big blue puppy dog eyes of his, Arthur had yet to learn how to master the same trick to use against him.

Alfred just chuckled and kissed his cheek, "See you at the break."

Bollocks, that meant he was going to count it.

With a sigh, Arthur found his place. To his relief they weren't organized by geographic location and so he didn't have to sit next to his brothers. One small victory for the British.

He had a feeling that he might just survive; that was until, he heard a certain Frenchman laughing right next to him. And then there was a hand that was not his own nor Alfred's that started heading south. Yeah, um, no.

"Frog!" Arthur hissed. "Keep those hands to yourself."

Francis wagged his eyebrows suggestively, but his hand did move. "But it is impossible for you not to be attracted to my sexy charm. Non?" He purred in a voice that Arthur had heard on so many occasions.

Using one of the 'calming' techniques that Alfred had forced him to learn, Arthur counted slowly to ten before answering. "Francis," he growled. "I am with Alfred, leave me alone." Swearing was supposedly counting, so he had to watch that as well. This was not easy by any means.

Francis smiled lightly and moved his hand, "I see that the American's method is working well."

Arthur wanted to die, he had just forgotten that the Frenchman knew about the deal. Well, fuck. With several shades of red quickly covering his face the British man stuttered, "B-belt up, you cheese eating surrender monkey!"

Francis smirked and waved his finger at Arthur, such as one would do so scold a small child. "Naughty, naughty." He poked the Englishman in the nose to further bother him.

There was nearly nothing that Arthur wanted in the world more than to punch the other man, except he didn't want to disappoint his lover. He was so close to breaking his side of the deal it was scary, after all this was the beginning of the meeting.

"Francis, would you stop bothering _my_ boyfriend?" Alfred asked, seemingly pleasant. It was almost as if he was asking for a piece of gum, however the undertone in which he said it implied something else.

Arthur hadn't even realized that the American had walked over until then. He did note that it was a good thing though. "Alfred-" he started.

"Oui, but of course Amérique." Francis said with a guilty smile on his lips and a sheepish shrug. It was bluntly obvious that even he understood that Alfred wasn't going to let the sole other person that knew of the agreement take advantage of it. "I was just, eh, testing Arthur."

Testing, Arthur's arse! He was about to verbally let loose, but Alfred grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Something about the way he did it told Arthur that his lover was going to do it for him.

"He passed the test, right?" Alfred asked, making the other men wonder why he was asking. It could be for Arthur's sake or for something else. While Alfred wasn't as stupid as he made everyone believe that he was, the American was a bit hard to figure out at times.

"Oui, with flying colors." Francis answered, noting that it was Alfred that he was dealing with and not Arthur, who he had much more fun teasing. That and Alfred could very well beat him in a fight with his super strength, Francis shuttered to think what would become of his sexy face.

"America!" Ludwig shouted. "The meeting is beginning, take your seat." Something had already set the German off for the morning.

"Sure thing dude," Alfred said with his Hollywood smile before getting back to his seat next to Canada.

Arthur sighed and settled in for the far too long meeting that was ahead. Perhaps he would have Alfred take him to a fancy place for dinner, Francis could get them connected. It could be a way for the frog to pay the two of them back. Yes, that was a lovely thought that could get him through the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Alfred's threat, Francis didn't bother Arthur anymore other than some light teasing. With the problem of le frog solved, the rest of the meeting was just like each and every other. People shouted, several fights broke out, and discrete business deals occurred. Only with the 'guidance' of Ludwig did they progress enough to get through a few presentations.

By the time that lunch had rolled around, Arthur was more than glad that it was time for a break. One can only take the craziness of the world for so long.

Alfred waited patiently by the door for Arthur, causing the shorter man to smile. It was something simple, yes, but cute all the same. "So Artie, wanna go back to that café?" Alfred asked.

"Sure, love." Arthur said smiling. It always amazed him how easy it was to fall in love with the American over and over. "Just promise me that we'll go somewhere fancy tonight."

Alfred chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Sure thing, we can think of it as a reward for both of us sticking to that deal."

Arthur hummed in approval, "Yes, you know it has been about a week."

"Exactly!" Alfred said getting excited, which was relatively easy to do. "And I'm sure that Francis would be willing to help us."

Arthur chuckled, he had gotten to the point that even Alfred's strange habits became cute. "Whatever you say, Love."

Arthur had wondered if they were going to catch any other nations at the café, since it wasn't far. With Alfred, he figured that he could stand just about anyone, even the annoying Prussian and that was saying something.

But surprise, surprise there wasn't anyone else there. The café of course had a steady stream of human costumers, but lacked the presence of any nations. This would be a wonderful lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur was in one of his extremely rare giddy moods, he even whistled a bit on his way back to the meeting. He was alone now, not that it mattered that much to him. Japan was 'borrowing' Alfred to discuss business for the few minutes that remained before the meeting was expected to start up again.

Arthur rounded a corner, searching for the loo. The next portion of the meeting was going to take several hours and it would be a wise decision to go now. He paused for a moment, the happy thoughts dashing out of his head as the voices of his brothers floated into his ears.

Not wanting to look scared or anything else that was ridiculous like that, Arthur continued as planned. Another technique that he was practicing would be the art of ignoring.

None of the other Kirklands were going to allow that to happen though. "Lad, you need to break up with America." Ireland said as he stepped in front of Arthur to block his way.

Without thinking much about it, Arthur touched the watch on his wrist that Alfred had given him only a few months ago. No, he could never do that. "I believe the lot of you need to mind your own business." Arthur retorted sharply. He had hoped to solve the whole mess quickly and be done with them.

"Aye brother, he's no good for you." Scotland added.

Arthur could remember a time when the opinions of his brothers had been the most important thing to him, now that need wasn't there anymore. "Shut the bloody hell up!" This was the one time and only time that any of them ever seemed to care about him, and he wasn't going to listen now. They had missed their opportunity to tell him what to do. "I don't care what any of you think."

"Well, what about that Revolutionary War." Whales added, bringing up old long scared over wounds. "He hurt you mighty bad, we don't want to see you like that again."

"You can't stop me," Arthur growled out dangerously. As an old reflex, his hand felt for a sword. There wasn't one there of course, but he was still the same cold hearted pirate underneath a gentleman's mask.

"Aye, we can." Scotland said looking just as serious as Arthur. "That pretty boy of yours would be no match if it was the three of us, plus some friends."

To anyone observing the scene as it played out, they would notice just how similar the two brothers faces were at that exact moment. Each had their bushy eyebrows seemingly standing on edge and a clear frown.

Something snapped inside of Arthur at that moment. In a blind, thoughtless, animalistic rage, he tackled Scotland damning all the consequences to hell and back.

Though having much training in his years for countless fighting styles that ranged from as rag-tag as pub fights to more posh bartitsu, none of that came to him as he attempted to do some damage to his eldest brother. Much like a schoolboy, he fought with fist swinging in no particular manner.

Scotland didn't hold back himself as he literally had to toss the younger to get him off. The other two nations watched on, neither wishing to get into the middle of this. A few of the other members started to notice the family quarrel as the meeting was about to begin again.

Francis was among them, not at all surprised about his little island nation. "Arthur you might want to stop before Alfred finds out." He called as a sort of threat. However, that only served as fuel to the fire. Being the simple fact that he was a lover and not a fighter, he wasn't going to do much more than that.

"So that mickey has got you by the balls mate," Ireland called out from the sidelines.

For his small stature, Arthur had already taken enough hits and insults. Nothing was stopping him though, as nations tended to heal quickly and be quite strong. He boxed Ireland in the face once he was in range.

Meanwhile, someone had finally informed Alfred. The American ran as fast as he could, forgetting about the business talk that he was having in just an instant. Arthur was the most important person that had even been in his life and he would drop anything for him. The man knew that he should've kept better track of Arthur, the man could be sensitive some days and the rest of the Kirkland family tended to be a sore subject.

He was shocked to see Ireland with a bloody nose, no doubt in his mind from Arthur. Being the home of the brave had to count for something as he toss himself into the 'circle' that the crowd of spectators had created. Through the chatter of the crowd, Alfred heard some bets that were going on about the fight, but he ignored them.

The blue eyed man dragged Arthur off of Wales, both were still shouting insults at one another. "Arthur," The American said calmly, yet rather loudly to be heard over the shouted words.

The smaller man looked up, a small cut was on his temple. "Alfred?" By just his boyfriend's voice, he had snapped the savage feeling. A wave of remorse, embarrassment, and physical pain rushed over him. "I'm sorry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later, Arthur mentally groaned as he sat in his chair only half listening to Russia give his presentation. He couldn't believe that it had turned out the way that it did. Nor could he really stand the pain that his head was giving him, despite the pills that he had strafed down. His lover had helped him get cleaned up shortly after stopping him, but was solemn and quiet.

His forest green eyes slid over to where Alfred was sitting, damn he wished that they didn't have to sit so far apart. Alfred seemed unconcerned with what had happened as he scribbled down some notes, then again it was Arthur that had mucked up with his side of the deal.

It all started a little over a week a go; after their last fight, Alfred's words still stung him. Each had marched off on their own, trying to deal with the hurt that they felt. Arthur had talked to Flying Mint Bunny and his other friends, while America went and ate like he had been starving in the desert for weeks. A few hours later, and some make up candy, they each apologized to the other. A normal after fight ritual for them.

Arthur thought that was where they were going to end it, but Alfred said that he had an idea that might keep them from fighting as much. Nothing could completely solve the problem, but Arthur was willing to try just about anything to stop the near constant fighting. God yes, did he love Alfred, but the fighting was something he wanted to live without.

And thus, the outcome of a sort of deal came about. Alfred promised to go on a diet, there were some comments about the American's weight said during the fight, and in return Arthur would learn to control his temper.

It really is difficult to say which one had the harder job, but they did place a few rules such as what would affect their side and what wouldn't. If Alfred goes a bit over his calorie limit or Arthur still has a small fit, neither breaks it. But, anything more than that and it's chalked up as a lose and they have to submit to the preplanned punishment.

That was what had the Englishman worried the most for some reason. When they originally made the deal he didn't think that he would be the one in this position nor that Alfred would go through with it. The look on the American's face when the fight ended clearly said that he was.

Arthur shook his head, surly Alfred wouldn't spank him…. Right? A blush crept up on his cheeks, this wasn't something he should really be thinking of during a world meeting.

What was he thinking? He was the great and mighty Britain, an ex-pirate, the one that raised America for crying out loud! There was no way that Alfred would spank him. A bit of a smug smile took over his face. He began to daydream a bit of the past, back when he was feared.

"Oi, amigo." Spain said poking him.

"What!" Arthur snapped, not liking to be interrupted.

Antonio didn't cower or even blink, they had been enemies more times than friends, he had been on the wrong side of that wickedly sharp tongue too many time to truly care. "The meeting is over." Arthur blinked as he processed the information. "It looks like America is waiting for you." The Spaniard nodded in the direction of where said man was indeed waiting.

"Yes, um, thanks." Arthur blushed and started towards the door.

"Hey," Antonio called suddenly.

Arthur paused and turned around, curious as to what the other man wanted from him. They weren't friends, but not enemies either at the current moment. "Yes?"

"Did you two have a fight?" Antonio said looking a bit concerned. "Neither of you seem very happy right now."

"N-no." Arthur stuttered. If Antonio could sense the atmosphere enough to tell, then odds are the other nations had noticed it as well. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said rather gruffly.

The British man forced himself to continue walking. Antonio was right about Alfred though, he looked to be angry. Maybe Arthur's first assumptions about the American not being concerned was incorrect. "Alfred, I-"

"Arthur, we'll settle this at the hotel." Alfred said rather coldly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur was now a bit worried, Alfred hadn't said anything the whole way back. Normally the American would grab his hand, wither he wanted at that moment for not and yammer on about something unimportant that Arthur would pretend to listen to. This time though he was so distant, to be honest it scared Arthur a bit. Was their relationship so weak that it couldn't stand anymore storms?

Alfred swiped the card and opened the door, "Go wait on the bed, would ya?" It wasn't quite a command, nor a suggestion, but either way Arthur knew that he had to follow it.

With his stomach feeling very similar to when Alfred made him go on rollercoasters, he sat on the bed. Being a little jittery, Arthur looked at the floor and tapped his foot to keep himself calm or rather from running out of the room at top speed.

Just a few minutes later, Alfred was apparently ready to get down to business. "You know how this works, pants off." He sounded tired, but kept his voice strict. Arthur could never remember hearing Alfred talk like that ever, especially not with him.

Arthur jumped up and fumbled to get the dress pants off. His fingers scrapped the fabric as he tugged them down. For a brief second he waited before looking up at his boyfriend. He was hoping that would be all that he was requested to remove

"Boxers too," Alfred clarified, his arms now crossed.

It was easy for the Englishman to forget just who Alfred really was some days. America had trained many troops and fought countless battles both along side him and against him. Strict training from Prussia back in the early days for the country had to count for something too. Still it was completely baffling this transformation.

The Brit hooked his thumbs under the union jack boxers and pulled them down. Arthur blushed and squirmed, it felt awkward to be standing in from of Alfred with nothing covering his lower half. Of course they've slept together before, but it was different when they were both naked for a good reason.

Alfred nodded in approval, his facial expression never changing though. The American took his lover's hand and guided him over his lap so that Arthur was in a perfect position to get his bottom spanked.

He smiled lightly, now that Arthur couldn't see him. He was surprised by just how easy Arthur was making it, and in a way how much harder. At least if he threw a fit, then Alfred could defend what he was doing to himself much more easily. But either way, this was a nice look at Arthur's pert ass, and he was going to enjoy it for just a moment or two.

Arthur found himself holding his breath, curious if Alfred would really do it. Part of him knew that he needed it, after all what he had done was wrong in more than just one way. The rest of him though, still feared the sting of a hot bottom.

The sound of the first smack seemed to echo to the two men. Arthur jerked slightly; he might of expected it, but he was still so nervous. A slightly pink mark started to color the skin, fading in to make a slight outline of a hand.

Alfred's palm landed on the white bottom before him nine more times. Arthur let out a gasp, he had recognized that as just the warm up. "A-Alfred," He whined pitifully hoping for sympathy.

"Arthur, you have to keep your word," Alfred said, hating that he had to do this. "As a gentleman." He added, and smacked the now faintly pink bottom a bit more. The American loathed this so much. "You knew the deal that we had made. Now you must honor that commitment. "

Arthur twisted around and kicked his legs, feeling less and less like a gentleman as Alfred's arm tightened around his waist. To be accurate, he felt like a naughty school boy. "I'm sorry." He said sounding just as young as he was feeling.

"You need to work on that temper," Alfred started lecturing, now deeming the bottom as pink enough for the real punishment to begin. His hand felt along the bed until he came to his belt that he had set down when Arthur hadn't been looking. "Sorry about this, babe."

Before Arthur could even begin to question what he was talking about, the first whack fell. A burning line was now across his bottom. Arthur whimpered without meaning to, that had hurt so much more that just his boyfriend's hand.

Alfred grit his teeth and continued to give Arthur several more smacks. He was careful on how much force he placed behind each one, not wanting to give him welts or bruises. The red lines and sniveling Brit made it seemed like he was being overly harsh, but Alfred was trying not to be.

Arthur, after the third lash from the belt, started to bawl as he admitted defeat to his burning rear end. He was a blood thirsty, fearless pirate that couldn't take one bloody spanking without whining and crying like a child. An old nation that had nearly died on battlefields from large slices that came from history's deathliest weapons and never thought twice, yet a few swift smacks made him regret his earlier actions. "I-I'm sooorry."

When Alfred set the belt down, he grimaced as he checked over Arthur's tender bottom. The entirely of the buttocks was a bright red that was surely more than just warm to the touch and the coloring continued on to the upper thighs. Arthur was sure to feel this one for a long time. Just the thought of that made Alfred feel guilty all over again.

Gently he rubbed Arthur's back, this being the first time anything like this had ever happened in their relationship. He wanted to play it safe. "Hey Iggy," Alfred cooed in his ear as he scrambled to think of more soothing words.

Arthur could feel the very same palm that had just been causing his bottom distress caress his back. With the soft tone that Alfred was now using, his mind knew that Alfred was never truly angry. Nothing was stopping the large tears from falling and soaking into the blanket, forming a slight wet mark.

"You know I had to do that, right?" Alfred asked, sounding just a tad worried.

Arthur nodded, calming down some. He just needed a bit of time, and to sit up. The English man pushed himself upward, hissing as he settled on Alfred's lap. Those pants were going to be one the floor for a while, nothing Alfred hadn't seen before.

The American gently ran his finger's through Arthur's soft, messy hair. Arthur moaned slightly, loving the feeling of someone playing with his hair. "Sorry, Artie."

"You're a bugger," Arthur mumbled feeling a bit better. "But, I understand."

Alfred smiled as a feeling pasted between the two where each knew that the other had forgiven them. "Babe, I'm not sure if I could ever love you more."

Arthur curled into his chest a little, loving the babying treatment, it wasn't often that he was treated like this. "Where did you learn to spank anyways?" Arthur grumbled, his pulsing rear was more than positive that the spanking was hard enough.

A giant smile at the tugging memories spread across Alfred's face. "Being on the receiving end from you enough times." Countless times he had been over Arthur's lap getting his little bottom 'a good tanning' for some naughtiness that he had done.

Arthur snorted, cursing his parenting skills. Thank God not all his colonies turned around and spanked him. "And I suppose that is the reason you thought this would be the punishment?"

"Kind of," Alfred started looking a bit embarrassed. "Spankings usually stuck with me when I was little."

Arthur rolled his eyes, feeling like he should give his lover a bit of a hard time. "Why do I not believe that? Could it be because you would just turn around and do something else that causes me headache?"

"Anyway," Alfred said continuing like he hadn't been interrupted. "I remember you telling me the famous," Alfred changed his voice to mimic the Englishman's, "'It hurts me more than it hurts you'"

The line was true though, he hated being called meanie and such for just trying to teach the lad. "How did that help?" Arthur was bewildered to how Americans think, that is if they really think.

"'Cause then I would feel like I was going through it with you," Alfred admitted, feeling like if it was anyone else he wouldn't be able to say it. "I love you, Arthur Kirkland."

The smaller man pushed Alfred, who landed with a "Oof."

Arthur was now lying on top, "You're bloody strange." He did get where Alfred was coming from though. "But, I love you too," He pressed his lips to Alfred's for a few seconds. "I suppose that we're not going out for dinner tonight though."

Alfred smirked a little, "That depends do you want to _sit_, on those chairs? I'm sure Francis would be fine with it."

The Brit's face frowned, "Not really." The next day at the meeting was going to be a sore one.

Alfred chuckled, "Didn't think so. But we will need to get food later."

The Brit rolled his eyes, "Americans. How's that diet of yours anyways?"

"Good babe," Alfred said. "Not going to be getting revenge anytime soon."

"Sure I am," Arthur replied confidently. "Right now," He snuggled into the larger man's chest. "You are going to hold me until I say."

The larger man pouted a bit, "What if I don't want to?"

"Too bad," The forest green eyes were starting to close. "You owe me comfort, since you spanked me."

Alfred didn't mind, he was getting tired himself. "If you insist Iggy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Francis slipped into the hotel room that the troubled couple was sharing, since it was in his beautiful Paris he had no trouble obtaining a key. Although, for him it wouldn't be that much trouble even if it was in another country. All he would have to do is charm someone at the front desk, and it that didn't work he just break in. After being arrested so many times it didn't faze him, he was a country and couldn't be kept there for too long anyways. Not that his boss would be pleased, even if it was for the sake of love.

"Arthur?" The Frenchman called cautiously, "Alfred?"

The silence that answered him back disturbed him a little. He came to check and see if Alfred really went through with it or if they were still fighting. He was sure that there should be some kind of noise, whether it be 'exciting' noises of their make up sex or tears because a fight had just happened. Maybe he would have to bury some bodies after all.

However, just a few seconds later all worries were put to rest. The two were just fine, both fast asleep on the bed. Alfred had wrapped his arms around the small man, keeping him safe.

To the amusement of Francis, Arthur still didn't have any pants and was displaying finely colored cheeks and thighs. The Frenchman was impressed, it looked like Alfred had done a good job. A certain forest green eyed man was going to have trouble sitting the next day during the meeting. It was certainly going to be enjoyable to tease him about it and watch the Brit squirm, as long as he kept an eye out for America that is.

Francis smiled, they looked so cute together. He use to be worried about his neighbor, but now there was no need for that. Alfred took good care of Arthur; although Francis was sure that they would continue to fight, he was also positive that they would work it out.

With a small smirk, he pulled out his camera. Francis never got into camera phones, so he tended to carry a real one around with him. This was going to make a memorable photo for sure.

_Click. _Arthur's eyes fluttered slightly and Alfred shifted a little. However, neither of the other two men stirred more than that.

Francis knew that Elizabeta would pay almost anything to have this picture, but he wasn't ever going to tell her about it. Not only would both of the cute nations try to murder him and more than likely succeed, but he also wanted to keep it for himself alone. Or, if blackmail was needed. After all, April Fool's day was coming up soon enough.


End file.
